Snow White Lullaby
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: Its snowing outside. Christmas Eve has come but James hasn't yet. His mission away from Home was taking too long but LIly knows he'll be here in time. Will he make it? Xmas ONE SHOT


_Okay i know I'm late in giving this to you but i hope u like it._

_If it sounds rushed, i'm sorry but thats prolly because i rushed through getting it done. Oh um it might be gd if u ignroe the typos as well.._

_lol_

_Anyways I'm Sasha signing out and i hope to give u a chapter of Simply Friends by next week!_

_Woo_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

_One-shot Christmas Fan-fiction_

…

**Snow White Lullaby**

…

Lily stood staring into the fireplace, caught up in its fiery embers as they crackled and popped their way into the silence. She'd been living alone for month now, wondering if he'll ever come home. Her new habit of staring into the fire had become more of a zoning out process.

Her gaze blank, yet fixed on the moving flames was as still as her body became every single time she stood there hoping against hope that he'd return to her.

The mug in her hand that was once hot was now cold as minutes passed and she still didn't revive from her reverie. Then, as suddenly as she had zoned out she was back again, knowing that she had to keep her mind occupied to stay sane.

Gathering strength she took her mug to the kitchen where she emptied the contents into the sink. And, as she watched the mud coloured beverage run down the drain, her resolve started to break.

Then, gripping the sink for balance, she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself—trying to keep the body racking sobs at bay. She'd kept herself strong for him since he'd been gone, mainly because he'd need her strength to lean on when he got back but she worried about him, too much to really and truly hold on to the strength that lay within her.

Hyperventilation had never been her thing anyway, she thought to herself in false carelessness, knowing full well that she didn't believe a word of it. She shifted a glance at the kitchen clock and noted the time. It was nearly ten, not late by many standards but to Lily it was as though time was running out.

She was too anxious, and more than a little worried, then running her hand through her hair; she gave herself a mental shake. There was no way he'd be captured, no way that he'd be tortured and there was no damn way he would be killed.

He was too good for that, he was brilliant, smart and most of all, he promised to come back no matter what. And Lily was holding him to that because he always kept his promises and he never willingly went out to find danger, not anymore.

Those words played like a mantra in her head as she walked back into the living room. She picked up the worn leather bound novel that was her favourite and climbed into the sofa chair next to the fire.

And with an afghan around her she opened the pages to her favourite part in the book, however she did not read. Instead, she looked out the window, past her cheerful Christmas tree, at the falling snow and she couldn't help thinking inanely that it was going to be a white Christmas.

Then, the _dong_ of the clock struck, it was ten o' clock on Christmas Eve and he still hadn't returned.

_Strength_!

She would pray for strength. She had to be strong for him because whatever the condition he will be in, she had be strong enough for him to lean on her, to help him through everything. He had always told her that she was one of the strongest people he knew, and she intended to earn that right.

Tightening the afghan around her, she continued to sit and wait, to a vigil that will last as long as he took to come home.

And he _was_ coming home; she had to believe that because after a month since his departure he finally said he was coming back home or rather she was told in the strictest of confidences that he'd reported that today was his arrival day.

She hadn't been privy to such information but as Sirius Black, her husband's best friend told her as he whispered the knowledge to her, rules were meant to be broken.

It had been long and tiring waiting for him to come back home, wondering if he was doing okay. She had hated his superiors, who had sent him out on a mission such as this, two months after his wedding, though she knew that his job did take him out of the country a couple times a year. After the initial shock over the danger of it all she knew all she could do was wait.

Waiting sucked, and the only thing that really helped her was work and working towards her Healer's licence had focused her mind throughout the day; however that didn't really work when she got home. The nights had been particularly lonely but all she could do was hug his pillow and breathe in his scent to fall asleep.

Though her friends worked hard to cheer her up, she knew they were worried as well because they were _his_ best friends.

Settling herself in more to wait she spoke aloud in the silent room wishing and hoping that it would be a happy Christmas.

"Come home to me James—to us."

…

James Potter was late, he knew that. The thing he also knew was that he had to get home; what's more he needed to be home, to see Lily. After the first week, the mission hadn't felt the same anymore and by the time he had to send in the first report his decision had already been made.

What cemented it however was being trapped in the wilderness of Scotland for a week, then having to trek back without the use of magic or apparation. It wasn't that he had grown afraid or weary of his job, but the fact that he was worrying about his wife was too much to bear.

Maybe it was selfish of him, he didn't know.

He didn't need the salary this job was paying, in fact he didn't need to be working, and if he was honest with himself being a shadow in the night for the Ministry of magic never had much of an appeal anyway.

Some way, some how, even, he had fallen into the position of an Unspeakable. He had been suddenly recruited into the ranks from auror training and had drilled on the importance and secrecy of being an Unspeakable.

There were only two people who knew of his job and his best mate and his wife had to be sworn in and charmed into secrecy. Though he hated lying to his other friends, there was nothing else he could do. There were laws after all.

He was five minutes away from the portkey meeting point and although he wasn't using it to get to London, for security purposes it was going to be used as a distraction while he apparated out.

Running, he dodged tree roots and vines, and then he saw it. As organized, it was a torch and in exactly—he glanced at his watch—forty-five seconds it was scheduled to react.

Finally at the final five seconds, he lay his hands right in front the old torch as if to clutch it and as soon as the final second struck, he apparated to a safe point, leaving the torch behind.

After all, they had gone through the proper channels, which surely alerted the dark forces who tamper with it so that they would draw him out of hiding.

He smiled wryly at the nickname given to him by his superiors, which followed to the underground. No one knew his real identity; they only knew him as _Ghost_.

…

James glanced at his watch; ten 'o clock. He was finally in London and to know that his wife was only a few miles away was more than he could stand. The need to see her, to hold her, to make love to her was so overwhelming that he momentarily considered to bypass regulations and just go home.

But that flash of vulnerability was gone in a few seconds. He only needed thirty minutes more then he'd be with his wife. And so with that thought carrying him forward, he entered the secret meeting place that was constructed to suit the needs of the unspeakables and the high prioritized aurors.

…

Lily fidgeted, she was antsy and wasn't sure what she should be doing. She'd already made him dinner and there was butterbeer and pudding in the ice box.

She then straightened from her chair and sat up. Should she light up the room more? Or would more heat be better, he would be cold coming back from where he'd been.

Was he safe?

_Please be safe._

…

"Ah James, I see you've returned safely," Chief Montague said smiling.

"Yes sir and I'd appreciate it if you could cut the preliminaries; I truly want to get home." James said speaking up quickly. He meant no disrespect and by the look in the Chief's eye he understood.

"Not a problem James,"

"Good, well then I've taken regular notes, and noted particular dates and names you may like to check on however my report does not include the details in which you'd like to explore further so I suggest you delve in my memories. I took the liberty of requesting a pensive in order for this to proceed quickly."

"Yes quite, its Christmas after all, I think we'd both like to be with our respective families. So hurry up then perform the spell and we can leave it too the proper channels."

"Right," he said and after a few minutes a month's worth of his memories were now part of the pensive in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he began to say what he had decided. "Sir, there is something I'd like to discuss with you…"

…

Lily found herself staring at the front door, it was not an easy feat from her position but she couldn't help it.

Christmas meant family and although she opted out of spending time with her parents she desperately wanted to be with her husband on Christmas Eve.

…

James was sure he smelled, it had been almost a week since his last shower and even then he wasn't sure if the water had been clean enough. Tentatively he approached the door to his house. The lights on the bottom floor were on but that didn't mean anything.

Was Lily asleep?

Had she waited up only to be discouraged that he wasn't going to show up?

He opened the door quietly and walked in, careful to lock it behind him. It was damn good to be home, he thought as he took in his surroundings. Lily had decorated and regret burned that he hadn't been there with her, to help decorate their house for their first Christmas together.

Well no more because after tonight, he was going to spend every waking moment adoring her.

James went past the corridor and turned into the living room.

"James?" she asked in a question but from the moment their gazes instantly connected he rushed towards her.

"Lily," he said her name on a gasp and she met him half way.

Sweeping her up into his arms and holding her was the most wonderful feeling in the world that was before he kissed her.

She clung to him laughing through the kisses and he felt the tears, knowing they were from relief and happiness.

"You're home," she said with wonder and relief and hung on while he spun her around.

"Yes I'm home, for good." He said relieved he can hold her without any worries.

…

"I need to shower," James said moments later.

"I know, you smell," Lily said but neither made any motion to move from their position on the sofa chair.

James cradled Lily closer, breathing in the scent that was uniquely hers. He was torn between holding her and making love to her. She responded by reaching up and kissing him, gently and sweetly.

"Come with me," he said needing to make love to her.

"You're too tired," Lily said reluctantly, knowing that he needed rest and this was no time to be thinking selfishly, no matter how much she wanted him inside her. She finally had him back home with her and she need to make sure he was really here, with her. "How about you go and I get you something to eat? I made dinner already."

"Baby, I'm never too tired for you," He said softly kissing her with more pent up passion that he had since he came home, claiming her mouth, mating with his tongue while his hands teased her breasts.

Breathless, her fingers speared his hair when his mouth left hers to trail down her throat. "You're supposed to rest and have a proper meal," she said without much conviction.

"I haven't had you for a month, what kept me going these past weeks was knowing that soon, I'd be here with you, loving you, moving inside you." He said all the while unclipping her bra and shoving it out of the way as he lower his mouth to taste her.

Suckling her gently, he let out a groan. He loved the taste of her, he thought, pulling just a little bit harder. She let out a little scream as she pressed his head closer to her.

"Baby let me love you, it's the only rest and food I need," he groaned out not sure if he could make it upstairs before he made love to her.

"Yes," she said gasping as she wiggled on his erection, stroking him. "Apparate."

"Right." He said and minutes later they were both kissing and stroking and suckling under the billowing steam of the shower.

…

Lily knew she more than loved James, he was a part of her that she hoped will never go away. Loving him had forever changed her and she wasn't about to change back.

As he settled her on the bed, she gloried in herself at his hungered look. Washing each other in the shower had just been foreplay and although she had come apart from his hands she now wanted him buried deep within her for as long as possible.

Bending he kissed her stomach, then inched his way up to her breasts and as he kissed one she remember inanely that he had always had a fascination with them, not that she minded she thought hazily.

Not leaving the other alone he rolled the hard point between his fingers. Arching between his touch she spread her legs and smoothed her fingers along his back to cup his bottom to nestle him closer to her center.

However the touch of his pulsing heat against her wasn't enough. She was more than ready for him.

"James," she said gasping. "Now, don't make me wait."

Then, swiftly he was there, filling her, filling her senses, making her fly and she groaned out her release. Together with his as he gave a deep and final thrust.

"Shh, Baby," James said softly pulling her close and wrapping the blanket around them.

Moments passed but Lily didn't fall asleep. "Was it hard, being out there?" Lily asked and though she knew she couldn't ask questions she need to know what suffering he went through.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely and then clearing his throat he said it again. "Yeah it was hard, cold too." He said though there was no humour in his laugh and Lily hugged him.

She knew she couldn't take away the suffering he had seen, the people he had met but she wanted to share some of it. Comfort was all she had and love was all she could give. The job was hard on him, a boy would had been born rich and knew every soft of material comfort and though she would never ask him to leave it she hoped that in time it would be easier on him.

"I have to tell you something," he said quietly and sensing that it was something major Lily removed her head from his chest and looked at him. She too had something to tell him, however to tell him now, so soon after he got home might be a shock.

"I do too but it can wait; what it is?"

"I've retired."

"You've retired? From what, being an unspeakable?" Lily asked, unsure of what brought about this change.

"Yeah, I want to spend more time with you and though I've only been on the job for years I've been though enough to act as a consultant for missions from time to time."

"You want to spend time with me?"

"Yeah, I have enough money to support us and I don't mind if you want to keep on working or stay home with me but every chance I get I want to be by your side. Loving you helps keep the darkness away.

Touched beyond comprehension Lily started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You want to stay with me all the time? Not work? Won't you be bored? Besides I'm not always the best person to be around." She said thinking of her temper and the arguments they always have.

He chuckled pulling her closer. "I don't mind."

"I'm pregnant. I'll be a hormonal basket case and I'll be harping on you all the time. I'll be crying for every little thing, you won't be happy around me all the time." She said crying fully now.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"With my baby?"

"No with Dumbledore's," she said after a minute temper rising. "Of course yours you dummy. Who else am I married too?"

"Sorry honey, it's a shock that's all. A baby. You're pregnant." He exclaimed and made a whooping noise.

Lily couldn't stop the heat flowing through her even if she wanted too. "So you're happy?"

"Ecstatic," he replied. "I'm glad I'm staying home. Hey we'll be the opposite married couple. You'll work and I'll be the stay at home dad." He said giving her a huge kiss of happiness before it took a turn into heat.

"Lily, you've made me the happiest made this Christmas," he said as she kissed him back with vigour.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Lily," he said then pressed his hand reverently to her stomach. "Baby Potter too."

Then as the clock struck midnight he sank himself into her not before saying, "Merry Christmas."

"A very happy one." Lily said blissfully as they welcomed the new life with love and the hope that will keep them together forever.

* * *

PLease R&R 


End file.
